


love and co.

by riloops



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, and also loves cuddles, asra is a little spoon, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riloops/pseuds/riloops
Summary: The room feels a bit cold when you wake up. Your eyes flutter open, slowly adjusting to the soft beam of light coming in through the open window. It's still early.Asra's back is pressed up against your chest, his fluffy hair underneath your chin. You still have an arm wrapped around him, and he's loosely holding onto your hand in his sleep.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	love and co.

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy morning cuddles is the only genre of fic i know how to write,, also the title is another jack stauber song
> 
> the apprentice is gender neutral and not described at all so feel free to imagine yourself/your apprentice [:

The room feels a bit cold when you wake up. Your eyes flutter open, slowly adjusting to the soft beam of light coming in through the open window. It's still early.

Asra's back is pressed up against your chest, his fluffy hair underneath your chin. You still have an arm wrapped around him, and he's loosely holding onto your hand in his sleep.

You realize you're cold because the blankets had come halfway off of both of you during the night.

It's not time for either of you to get up yet, but the absence of blankets is getting uncomfortable. You carefully remove your arm from Asra and reach to pull the blankets up, trying to be as gentle as possible, but the movement seems to wake him anyway. He mumbles a bit, and then lazily turns over, so that he's now facing you. His eyes are still closed, and you can tell he's only half awake.

You pull the blankets all the way back up, the warmth coming back almost instantly. You focus your attention back to Asra. He always looks so ethereal in the mornings, you wonder how you ended up with someone so breathtaking. The morning sunlight hits his skin so perfectly, accentuating his soft freckles. You move your hand to gently cup his cheek, and he leans into your touch.

"Good morning, my love." You speak softly. Asra smiles slightly, finally opening his eyes to look at you.

"Morning, pumpkin." His eyes are heavy with sleep, but he looks genuinely happy to see you, happy to wake up with you next to him. It makes your heart skip a beat. You lean in and give him a quick kiss.

"You're beautiful." You whisper, caressing his cheek with your thumb. 

He hums. He's never been very good at taking compliments, despite how many he gives you. You cup his face with both hands now, and kiss him again, longer this time, and he kisses back sleepily.

You pull away after a couple minutes of lazily kissing each other. You rest your forehead against his, and move your arms so that they're wrapped around him. You've learned over the years that although he loves giving affection, he also loves receiving it, and his favorite thing is to just be held by you.

Asra lets out a content sigh as you rub circles on his back, trying to coax him back to sleep, since it was still so early.

It doesn't take long, because before you can tell him to go back to sleep, he already is. You smile, and press a kiss to his cheek, ready to fall back asleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! i tried to make it longer but i honestly gave up lol, please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments, i'd appreciate it!


End file.
